Ta seconde chance d'être aimé
by kekenat
Summary: A l'âge de 6ans, alors que harry est maltraité par sa famille, une lumière sous la forme d'une véritée viendra éclairer sa vie.
1. Douleur et révélation

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux émeraude était comme tous les matins dans son placard sous l'escalier, qui lui servait également de chambre. Il était allongé sur son matelas en piteux état, creusé par les ressorts. Il serrait ses petits points sur sa couverture rongée par les mites, en attendant comme chaque début de journée que sa tante veuille bien venir lui déverrouiller la porte. Il ne pouvait jamais sortir de son placard la nuit, ni pour aller boire, ni pour aller aux toilettes, c'est pourquoi il dormait toujours très mal. L'été c'était pire, la chaleur accablante l'assoiffait. Mais si seulement le problème de son placard était le seul, non, il faisait chaque nuit d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels une lumière verte et un rire affreux le faisait trembler.

Harry Potter, car c'était bien lui, âgé de tout juste 6 ans, ne savait pas quelle heure il était. La faible lumière qui filtrait sous la porte lui indiquait seulement qu'il faisait déjà jour.

Il se tendit soudain en entendant les escaliers craquer. C'était sans aucun doute sa tante qui descendait, du moins l'espérait t'il, car si c'était son oncle, il était bon pour une correction sévère. Harry avait très peur de son oncle. Depuis aussi longtemps que remontait sa mémoire, il l'avait toujours battus à coups de ceinture et de coups de pieds. Mais il avait raison de le battre, après tout n'était il pas un monstre ? Harry en voulait terriblement à ses parents de l'avoir fait naître en monstre et de l'avoir abandonné.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit soudain. Malheureusement pour le petit garçon, c'est son oncle qui apparut et le tira hors de son lit.

-Espèce de monstre, tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir alors que tu réveilles les gens normaux ?

-Pardon oncle Vernon, je suis désolé.

-Crois tu que ça me fasse quelque chose ? Je vais t'apprendre à hurler de bon matin.

Il tira Harry par le bras et le colla au mur, il resserra sa main sur la ceinture qu'il tenait et commença à l'abattre sur le dos du jeune garçon. Pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable, Harry souffrit en silence, se résignant à accepter sa punition.

-Maintenant va préparer le petit déjeuner et ne fait rien brûler sinon je recommencerais !

Harry, le cœur en morceaux et le visage dégoulinant de larmes, se dirigea à petit pas vers la cuisine pour s'atteler à sa tâche.

Dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe, un jeune maître des potions se réveillait.

Comme tous les matins il s'extirpa difficilement de son lit, partit à la douche et descendit ensuite dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

C'était le quotidien de Severus Snape. Depuis qu'il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie en s'engageant chez les Mangemorts, son existence était morne et sans intérêt. Son père l'y avait obligé, lui indiquant qu'il devait faire honneur à sa famille. Et il l'avait fait, perdant ainsi la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Elle n'avait pas supportée qu'il devienne un meurtrier de moldus. Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Etant elle-même une fille de moldue. Cependant, elle n'avait pas était triste longtemps. Un mois après leur rupture, elle se mariait avec l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout, James Potter.

Severus était tombé amoureux de la belle rousse, depuis le premier instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Cela avait pris 7 ans pour qu'enfin ils sortent ensemble. Durant tout leur dernière année scolaire, ils avaient été le couple le plus mignon, mais également le plus caché de Poudlard. Seules quelques personnes étaient au courant de leur relation. James Potter faisait parti de ces personnes.

Quand Severus avait apprit que la femme qu'il aimait, en avait épousé un autre, il avait était fou de rage. La nouvelle de la venue au monde de Harry James Potter, fut trop pour le jeune homme, qui avait sentit son cœur se briser.

Harry rentra dans la cuisine pour mettre la table du petit déjeuner. Son oncle lui avait vraiment fait mal en le frappant. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds devant le buffer, et de ses petits bras attrapa les bols et tout ce qui allait servir pour le petit déjeuner de sa famille.

Harry lui n'avait pas le droit de manger le matin, il devait les servir et n'avait le droit qu'a un faible repas le midi et un morceau de pain le soir.

Une fois la table mise, il attrapa son tabouret qu'il mit devant la gazinière, pour pouvoir faire cuire la nourriture des autres.

Son oncle et sa tante entrèrent dans la cuisine, lui jetant un regard froid ils s'installèrent à table, attendant que Harry les serves.

-Ce matin tu devras : arroser le jardin, nettoyer la voiture et passer le balai dans la maison.

-Oui tante Pétunia. Murmura Harry.

-Bien, tu peux y aller. Et ne bâcle pas ton travail ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon.

Harry sortit dans le jardin, se dirigea vers le tuyau d'arrosage et tira de toutes ses maigres forces, pour pouvoir l'amener jusqu'aux fleurs.

La matinée se passa ainsi, Harry se crevant pour faire ses corvées, pendant que le reste de la famille Dursley se prélassait dans le salon.

Harry attaqua sa dernière corvée de la matinée, à savoir balayer la maison. Il fit du mieux qu'il put, mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, son cousin lui fit un croche-pied, qui eu pour effet d'envoyer son cousin s'écraser contre la table qui céda sous le choc.

Attiraient par le bruit, Vernon et sa femme entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils restèrent interdits devant le spectacle, puis se ressaisissant l'oncle d'Harry s'approcha du garçon, le saisit violement par le coup et le tira vers le couloir. Pétunia et son fils restèrent dans la cuisine. Vernon défit sa ceinture et commença à frapper Harry avec jusqu'à qu'il s'écroule par terre, au lieu de s'arrêter, il lui donna de violent coup de pied dans les côtes et le visage, inconscient que c'était un enfant de 6 ans sur lequel il s'acharnait. Une fois qu'il se fut bien défoulait, il jeta Harry dans son placard et referma la porte. Le jeune garçon, épuisé et meurtri perdit connaissance, c'était le 31 juillet.

Dans son appartement Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, il lisait un livre sur les nouvelles découvertes en matière de potion quand un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre.

Le professeur se leva et attrapa la lettre qui était accroché à la pate du volatile.

_Severus,_

_Tu vas surement trouver cela étrange que je t'écrive, en effet à Poudlard on n'était pas du tout amis. Enfin voila, hier je faisais du tri dans les affaires de James et de Lily, quand j'ai trouvé un lettre qui portait ton nom. Je n'ai pas essayé de l'ouvrir._

_A une prochaine fois._

_Remus Lupin_

Le cœur de Severus se serra. Qu'est ce que Lily avait bien pus lu écrire ?

Les mains tremblante et décacheta le parchemin et commença à lire.

_Mon amour,_

_Si je t'écris c'est par ce que je vais mourir. En effet, James et moi avons appris que Voldemort voulait nous tuer._

_Bon ce n'est pas seulement cela qui me pousse à prendre la plume, j'ai appris aujourd'hui par Dumbledor que tu es un espion, mais il est trop tard. Trop tard pour nous, il ne me reste pas longtemps à vivre, je le sais._

_Avant de partir, je voudrais te dire que James ne m'a jamais touchait, quand j'ai appris que tu étais un Mangemort, je venais aussi d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte, de toi. Oui Harry et ton fils, si tu savais comme il te ressemble, seulement pour éviter les soupçons, on à du lui jeter un sortilège, qui par la lecture de cette lettre devrait s'annuler._

_Si tu n'as pas encore compris sache que si James m'a demandé de l'épouser, c'était pour protéger Harry, ou plutôt Théo Severus Snape, je ne t'ai jamais trompé._

_Voila maintenant que tu connais la vérité, j'espère que tu vas aller chercher notre fils, car il à besoin de son père._

_Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aimerais pour l'éternité, même par delà la mort._

_Ta Lily_


	2. Sortir de l'enfer

**Voici le second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, j'essayerais de poster assai régulièrement.**

**CHAPITRE 2 : SORTIR DE L'ENFER**

A la fin de sa lecture, Severus avait le visage brouillait de larme. Son fils, c'était son fils.

Il se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Ne se préoccupent pas du fait qu'il pleurait toujours, il déboula dans le bureau du directeur.

-Severus. Que ce passe t'il ? S'inquiéta Dumbledore.

-Il faut que j'aille dans la famille d'Harry !

-Pourquoi donc mon ami ?

-Lily m'a écris une lettre, c'est mon fils, c'est mon fils pas celui de Potter, il faut que j'aille le récupérer.

-Montré moi cela.

Albus Dumbledore commença à lire et quand il fut au passage où Lily avouait qu'Harry était le fils de Severus, il dut s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-Très bien, aller y.

Le vieil homme lui tendit un bout de parchemin, sur lequel était griffonnée l'adresse du 4, privet drive. Aussitôt qu'il eu pris connaissance de cette adresse, Severus courut hors du château pour transplanner chez les Dursley.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la maison que l'angoisse le prit. Et s'il ne voulait pas venir avec lui ? Envoyant ses pensées négatives au diable, il s'avança vers la maison et sonna à la porte.

Ce fut la tante Pétunia qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Oui c'est pourquoi ? dit t'elle sèchement.

-Je viens chercher Harry Potter.

-Il n'y à pas de Harry Potter ici. Elle entreprit de fermer la porte, mais c'était sans compter Severus qui mit son pied pour l'en empêcher.

-Et moi, je pense que si, alors si vous ne voulez pas que j'use de ma baquette, je vous conseillerais de me mener au petit.

Pétunia n'eu pas d'autre choix que de l'emmener devant le placard sous l'escalier.

-Vous le faites dormir dans une cave miteuse ?

La jeune femme angoissa encore plus, sachant très bien que le placard était pire qu'une cave miteuse. Pour éviter des représailles, elle s'écarta et il put ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Son fils, son tout petit, était allongé sur un pauvre matelas, l'air profondément endormi, dans une position pas totalement naturelle.

Il se pencha et aperçut son visage tuméfié. Pris d'une rage folle, il se redressa et envoya la tante Pétunia valdinguer contre le mur avec sa baguette. Celle-ci tomba inanimé. L'oncle Vernon et son fils approchèrent, pour finir comme la première.

Severus revint au placard, se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et sans plus attendre, transplana pour Près-au-Lard.

Tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, Severus courut pratiquement jusqu'au château.

C'est avec empressement, qu'il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Pompom !! Etes-vous là ? J'ai besoin d'aide.

L'infirmière arriva et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant la masse ensanglantée dans les bras du professeur, puis elle se reprit et ordonna à Severus de le déposer sur un lit. Le jeune maître des potions se détendit. Qui était la plus compétente pour soigner le jeune garçon ? Si ce n'est l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Pompom Pomfresh terrifiait tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas méchante. Seulement quand quelqu'un avait le malheur d'entrer dans son infirmerie, elle ne le laissait pas sortir avant qu'elle soit sûre de son rétablissement. Mais après tout, c'était ce qui constituait sa plus grande qualité.

Il se passa une heure, pendant laquelle l'infirmière ausculta son petit patient. De temps en temps, elle secouait la tête, marmonnait des paroles incohérentes ou restait totalement silencieuse.

Puis, après avoir lançait plusieurs sorts de guérison elle se tourna vers Severus, qui se rongeait les ongles.

-Je pense que vous me l'avez emmenait suffisamment tôt, nous n'avons plus à craindre pour sa vie.

-Qu'a-t-il ?

-Plusieurs côtes cassées, un traumatisme crânien, le bras droit fracturés, son dos et le reste de son corps sont recouverts de marques ensanglantées et de traces de coups.

-Merci de l'avoir soigné.

-Ce n'est rien, mais c'est vous qui l'avez sauvé.

Elle retourna dans son bureau, laissant le père veiller son fils.

Severus vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de son fils. Il mit ses bras sur son lit et y posa sa tête. L'attente lui semblait interminable, son inquiétude, malgré les paroles réconfortante de l'infirmière, ne faisait que s'accroître.

Pendant qu'il veillait son fils, Severus se posait plein de question : Est-ce que Harry allait accepter qu'il soit son père. Arriverait t'il à gagner la confiance du petit garçon ? Pourrait t'il lui faire oublier, ce que lui avait fait sa famille de moldus ? Toujours dans ses réflexions, il sentit à peine le Harry remuer et gémir près de lui. Ce fut quand le petit garçon bougea dans son lit, que Severus leva la tête.

Il se trouva devant de yeux verts, encore flous, complètement perdus.

-Tu as soif ? demanda le père.

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Severus se leva et revint avec un verre d'eau, qu'il fit boire à son fils.

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien, mais… vous êtes qui ?

-Je vais te raconter une histoire.

Le petit garçon, se tourna pour être en face de l'homme et attendit.

-Il y à quelques années, une jeune femme et un jeune homme était très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient tellement, qu'ils ont eu un petit garçon. Seulement le papa à prit une mauvaise décision. La maman qui avait peur pour son enfant, la quitter et pour le protéger c'est marier avec un ami. Le papa n'a pas su immédiatement qu'il avait un fils, il ne l'a apprit seulement que 6 ans plus tard. Il est allé récupérer son fils chez son oncle et sa tante et il aimerait ne plus jamais le quitter.

-C'est toi le monsieur de l'histoire ? C'est moi le petit garçon ? demanda timidement Harry.

-oui c'est toi. Tu es mon fils.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du plus vieux.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu me chercher…papa. Dit Harry en se rendormant.


	3. Apprendre à se connaître

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le retard.**

**Je sais que cette suite est toute petite, mais avec les partiels je peux pas faire autrement. Plus tard je ferais mieux. **

**J'espère tout de même que cette suite va vous plaire.**

**Bisous et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un review.**

**CHAPITRE 3 : APPRENDRE A SE CONNAITRE**

Longtemps après Severus veillait toujours sur son fils qui c'était rendormis. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laissait entrer le directeur de l'école.

Il s'approcha en silence du lit de l'enfant, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de la silhouette endormie.

-Je suis désolé Severus.

-De quoi monsieur le directeur ?

-D'avoir crus qu'ils le traiteraient bien, qu'ils l'élèveraient un peu comme leur fils.

-Ce n'est pas grave, cela aurait pus être pire, il n'y à rien d'irréversible, du moins je le pense. souffla Severus.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononçait ce jour là. Albus Dumbledore tourna les tallons et quitta l'infirmerie la tête basse, le dos voutait, l'air d'avoir prit dix ans d'un coup.

La journée passa lentement pour Severus qui ne quitta pas le chevet de son fils, lui tenant la main. Ce n'est que vers huit heures du soir qu'Harry se réveilla.

Il papillonna doucement des yeux, puis il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant visiblement où il était. Finalement la mémoire sembla lui revenir car il chercha de sa main, celle de son papa. Il la trouva facilement, elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il remonta le regard le long du bras et vit que son père était endormi sur sa chaise.

Harry en profita pour l'étudier quelques instants, il avait l'air calme et tellement gentils dans son sommeil, Harry espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas le renvoyait chez son oncle et qu'il allait être gentil avec lui, après tout, il avait bien dit qu'il était son papa. Et un papa, c'est gentil avec ses enfants, non ?

Il sentit la main dans la sienne bougeait, et vit son père papillonnait des yeux. Puis le regard du père se posa sur le fils et Severus se redressa immédiatement.

-Tu va mieux ?

-Oui, ça va ?

-Bien, je vais appeler Pompom pour qu'elle t'examine.

Le petit garçon ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard Severus revint avec l'infirmière.

-Bon, il semblerait que tout va bien. Les potions ont réparés les côtes cassées et les hématomes. Si tu veux Harry tu peux sortir si tu veux aller dormir chez ton papa.

Harry releva la tête et regarda son père, incertain.

-C'est comme tu veux Harry, si tu veux venir vivre avec moi, tu peux.

Harry agita la tête.

-Bien alors, on y va.

Severus se pencha, dégagea la couverture de Harry et le pris dans ses bras. Le petit garçon qui était encore fatigué, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Severus sourit et emporta le petit corps fragile vers ses appartements.

Une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il posa Harry sur le canapé. Le jeune garçon regarda son père sans rien dire.

-Bon alors, je vais te montrer ta chambre. J'ai demandé à Albus de t'en installait une.

-Merci.

Severus se pencha pris Harry dans ses bras, il partit dans la chambre.

Elle était verte clair, au milieu il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin bleue. Au pied de ce même lit, un coffre à jouet était posé.

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux émerveillait.

-Elle est vraiment pour moi ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

-Oui, elle est vraiment pour toi.

Ils repartirent tout les deux vers le salon et Severus posa son fils sur le canapé.

-Voudrait tu savoir quelques choses sur moi ? demanda le plus vieux.

-Oui, pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

Severus soupira et s'assit à côté de son fils.

-Ecoute, je n'ai appris que tu étais mon fils qu'aujourd'hui. Et je suis tout de suite venu te chercher.

Harry hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien.

-Tu sais, j'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre. Je suis ton papa et j'aimerais que tu me considère comme tel.

-J'ai jamais eu personne qui ne m'a aimé, je suis un monstre et les monstres ont pas le droit d'être aimé. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues du petit garçon.

Severus se rapprocha de son fils et le pris dans ses bras. Harry se blottit tout de même dans ses bras, heureux de trouver un peu de chaleur et de réconfort, auprès de quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi dit tu que tu es un monstre ?

-Il y à des choses bizarres qui se passe quand je suis en colère ou triste et oncle Vernon dit que je suis un monstre. C'est vrai même les enfants à l'école on peur de moi car je fais des choses qu'eux ne font pas. Tout en parlant, Harry c'était mis à pleurer.

De ses pousses, Severus essuya les larmes sur les joues de son fils.

-Tu sais je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il sortit sa baguette et transforma un coussin en chaton. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et se mirent à briller. Severus lui sourit et lui tendit le petit chat. Il était entièrement noir, mis à part une petite tâche blanche sur le bout de son oreille droite. Il avait également de profonds yeux verts. Harry le prit et le serra dans ses bras. Il frotta son nez contre la tête du félin.

-Alors tu es comme moi, tu fais toi aussi des trucs bizarres ?

-Ce ne sont pas des trucs bizarres, nous sommes tout les deux des sorciers, nous avons des pouvoirs magiques, ta maman aussi était une sorcières et ici, tu es dans une école de magie qui s'appelle Poudlard.

-Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas un monstre ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Non tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es différents des enfants avec qui tu étais, mais ici tu trouveras plein de personnes qui sont comme toi.

Harry ne répondit rien mais se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son père, heureux pour la première fois.

Un peu plus tard, Severus emporta son fils vers sa chambre pour le faire se reposer.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser ? demanda d'une petite voix Harry.

-Tu veux dire maintenant, ou dans l'avenir ?

-Je voulais dire, tu ne vas pas me renvoyer chez mon oncle ?

-Pas question que tu retourne là bas. Maintenant repose toi, je reste près de toi.

Harry se recoucha et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Severus regarda son fils pendant un très long moment, avant de lui aussi s'assoupir dans son fauteuil.


End file.
